Happiness
by Ember Page
Summary: There was a time where Pitch Black was truly happy, a time before he was the big bad Nightmare King. PitchxOC


Pitch Black sat on his bed and thought back to the time where he was truly happy. Where it was just him and _her_ together. He'd remember waking up with her in his arms. He'd remember the times they'd spent together. He remembers her gentle and tender touches. He remembers the smell that would linger in the air whenever she was near. He remembers her bright smile and how it would melt his heart each time. He also remembered how happy they were.

But she was gone was never coming back. He wouldn't see her smiles anymore or feel her against him ever again. They would never laugh together or comfort each other again. He wouldn't be able to love her anymore.

He was empty, alone and unhappy without her. He wished to have her by his side again, to touch her again, to hear her voice again. But that will never happen.

* * *

 _"I love you," she said while snuggling against his chest. He felt the heat that radiated off of her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head._

 _"I love you too, luv," he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Just enjoying each others company. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his light, his stars and his world. She was everything to him.  
_

* * *

 _"Close your eyes," she demanded.  
_

 _"What for, luv?" He asked confused._

 _"Please, I want to surprise you." He complied and closed his eyes. She waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking. She walked over to the drawer and grabbed a necklace. It had a silver chain with a heart shaped locket with a black jewel in the middle attached to the chain. She had one just like it that she got from Pitch a few months ago. She held it tightly in her hands and walked back to Pitch. "Okay you can open them now," she opened her palms while his eyes opened. "I wanted to give you one too, so you could have pictures of us where ever you go, just like I do." He took it in his hands and put it around his neck._

 _"Thank you," he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss._

* * *

Pitch twiddled with the pendent with his thumb and index finger. He'd never taken it off. It was one of the only things he had left of her.

* * *

 _It was valentines day, and Pitch had planned for a romantic day with her. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered opened and she sat up, yawned and stretched her arms out. She rubbed her eyes and saw Pitch smiling sweetly at her. "Good morning, luv." He said sweetly.  
_

 _"Good morning," she was still kind of asleep. "Why did you wake me up?"_

 _"Don't you remember what today is?" She shook her head. "It's Valentines Day. And I wanted to do something special for you today." He kissed her cheek._

 _"Pitch, you don't to anything special for me, you know."_

 _"I know but I love you so much that I want to." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead tenderly._

 _"I love you too," she pressed her lips with his lovingly._

 _That day he made her breakfast, he made her pancakes that she absolutely love with maple syrup and eggs. During lunch he took her on a romantic picnic, he fed her chocolate covered strawberries. After they were finished with the picnic they went swimming in the lake that wasn't to far away. And when the sun started to set he took her on top of a hill and they sat under a tree and watched the sun go down. It was a nice and loving day for the both of them._

* * *

Pitch never got over her death and it has been a few centuries since then. He wanted everybody to feel his pain and wrath. And he wanted the Guardians to pay for replacing her.

She was the first Guardian and when she died they went and replaced her like she was never existed or mattered.

He needed to find a way to get out of his prison to plan his revenge on not only the Guardians but also her murderer.

* * *

 **AN: I just had this small idea and wanted to write it. I don't know if it's going to be a series or not. If you all want it to be than I just might make it one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little cute and kind of sad fanfiction. :3  
**

 **Also if you are waiting for my Warm to Cold fanfiction, I'm sorry for taking too long I'm super busy with school work and stuff. I hope you understand. But I promise it will be up soon, I'm almost done with it.**


End file.
